


Always Moving Ahead And Never Looking Back

by Lexigent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini fanmix focusing on John Watson's soldier/military side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Moving Ahead And Never Looking Back

[   
](http://img9.imageshack.us/i/watsonsoldiermixcoverar.jpg/)

**1\. Pink Floyd - Goodbye Blue Sky**

 _Did-did-did-did-you see the frightened ones?  
Did-did-did-did-you hear the falling bombs?  
The flames are all long gone, but the pain lingers on_

 **2\. Bruce Springsteen - Blood Brothers**

 _I don't even know why, I don't know why I made this call  
Or if any of this matters anymore after all_

 _But the stars are burnin' bright like some mystery uncovered  
I'll keep movin' through the dark with you in my heart  
My blood brother _

**3\. Bad Company - Abandoned And Alone**

 _If I wondered why, maybe I would break  
If I wondered how much more I can take  
If I changed my mind, who could I tell?  
If I made the time, I know that well_

 _I'm abandoned and alone, no easy road  
Side against a side, no place to hide  
I'm abandoned and alone, no easy road  
Leaves a man a tormented soul_

 **4\. Green Day - 21 Guns**

 _When it’s time to live and let die  
And you can’t get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You’re in ruins_

 **5\. Brandon Flowers - Playing With Fire**

 _Rollin' River of Truth, can you spare me a sip?  
The holy fountain of youth has been reduced to a drip  
I've got this burning belief in salvation and love  
This notion may be naive, but when push comes to shove  
I will till this ground_   


[Download music and cover art from Megaupload (.zip file)](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=SR3XIJCW)


End file.
